Because of Yesterday
by MOKUBAisMINE
Summary: (Seto's POV)It's the anneversary of the day Seto and Mokuba got adopted, and something's going to happen that will change both their lives forever -Companion story, For Tomorrow(Mokuba's POV) PG-13 for attempted suicide, CH.4 UP!
1. Denial

Because of Yesterday

Chapter One

Today is the day. I can't take it anymore. I mean, losing Mokuba was hard enough, but today is the day I can't repeat. The day that marked the beginning of a scarred and pointless life for me. The day I was adopted. I could bear it before, when Mokuba was supporting me, but now I've decided, and nothing can change my mind. Today is the last day Seto Kaiba will ever walk the face of this earth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I lay there in bed, I began to voice my thoughts aloud.

" I mean, what do I have, anyway, a stupid corporation. That's it. And, I mean, it's not like there's anyone in it who doesn't hate me anyway,"

Suddenly I stopped as I heard a noise… Oh it was just the door. It probably got blown open again… After waiting a minute or so, I began to state my thoughts again.

"No one would really care anyway…why not today?"

Suddenly I saw something flying towards me through the sky. I couldn't tell what it was, until it landed next to my bed with a big, "I care!"

It was Mokuba

"Oh Ra…" I said to myself sitting up, "what do you want?"

"Big brother," I said as he grabbed a hold of arm, "I came to say I'm sorry…"

This can't be happening… I had to do it today, the day I was most in pain. He can't just run in here and say that I don't want to suffer anymore, with or without him…

"NO!" I yelled, "This can't happen today!"

"But big bother," he begged, "you need me, today is…"

"A day you shouldn't care about. It's none of your business what happened back then, and you have no right to try and comfort me. You don't know what he did, you didn't have to go through all those hours of suffering and…"

I started to cry. Today was a horrible day, but even then Mokuba was always there for me, and really cared. Mabey this wasn't such a good idea. The thought of him having to go through what I had to go though… It chilled me to the bones. But there was no turning back. Let him deal with his own problems… 

"It's okay, I'm here" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. That's right, Mokuba was here, and as long as he was here, it was my duty to protect him, as his big brother. How could I have ever thought of leaving him in the world like that?

Wait, how stupid was I? Of course he had friends other than me. That's how this whole thing had started. Let him stay with his friends, and I'll stay with my decision. He can't hug me. He'll be even lonelier when I'm gone… 

"No, you can't do that, I've aleady decided." I pushed him off.

"Decided?" He asked asked.

"Yes, decided," I started to say, then stopped myself. I can't tell him what I'm going to do, he'd find a way to stop me. I looked around the room, then saw the picture of a flower Mokuba had drawn me, so I told him something I knew he would enjoy. "… decided that today, you will go to the park and take pictures of the flowers for me."

"Flowers?" He asked, a bit incredulous, "Will that make you happy?"

I smiled. It was a fake smile, but it seemed to satisfy Mokuba.

I replied, "Yes, But only if you get some really nice pictures, to remember…" I froze again. How stupid was I? I couldn't let him know, "to remember that you're my very special little brother."

He looked at me. I could tell by his face that he was worried.

"Seto," He asked, "are you okay?"

"Of course I am." I snapped back at him, "But if you don't get to the park soon, you won't have enough time to take the pictures I need." 

Before Mokuba could get a word in edgewise, I called in my most faithful servant. I had already discussed the details with him, that, no matter what I said, he was to take Mokuba to Yugi's house and drop him off there. Of course, he thought it was only a surprise playdate for Mokuba. "If you would, take Mokuba to the park. He has something crucial to the future of Kaiba Corporation to take care of."

"Yes, sir," my servant replied, then turned and began to leave.

Before he left, I had to be sure the proper securities were in place, "One more thing, will the parameter of my mansion be clear once you and Mokuba leave. I have something I need to get done, and I'll have no interruptions."

"Yes, no one besides yourself will be allowed onto your property until you or your brother give the okay." The servant answered.

"Good, you may leave now." I replied.

They left. 

I had chosen to die, I had chosen when to do it, and everything was in place. Now all I had to choose was the manner of my death.


	2. Deadly

Because of Yesterday

Chapter Two

"Alright, and I promise to stay alive as long as you need me." I remember the day I promised that to Mokuba… that was so long ago, he probably doesn't even remember. And besides, he made it clear that he didn't need me after our fight. 

"What have you been doing!" I yelled at him. Mokuba was late for dinner for the sixth time that week. "It's my birthday! I thought at least today you would care enough to get home for dinner on time! Where have you been anyway!"

"Nowhere," he mumbled his eyes to the floor.

"Nowhere!" I yelled even louder, "I'm your big brother! How am I supposed to protect you if you're nowhere!"

"I was… at Yugi's." He sighed.

"On my birthday?" I said in stunned disbelief. "How could you betray me like that?"

"It's not betrayal to hang out with your friends!" He yelled back, "and I didn't mean to miss your birthday. It was an accident, I forgot!"

"Forgot? You forgot my birthday, to 'hang out' with my worst enemy and his friends." I said, angrily.

"Seto, I'm…"

"NO! There will be NO excuses! You are never to go within 50 yards of any of them ever again! If you do I'll…"

"Just 'cause you're a depressed FREAK who can't handle having friends, doesn't mean I have to be. I don't need to be friendless like you!"

"Then you don't need me anymore?" I asked.

"That's… That's right! I don't need you anymore!" He yelled across the room before stomping out.

After that, my depression got worse and worse, and my life became a downward spiral. At first I could work, but my thoughts kept drifting to how alone I felt, and how no one cared if I lived or died… but as I went on, my thoughts drifted more and more to that until that was all I could do. Think about dying, how no one cared, and why I was sitting here instead of getting a knife. But somehow, I managed to hold on… until now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I had the weapons set out on the table. Which would it be, the gun or the knife. Guns had always amused me. How they could take away so much, a person's life, with a small piece of metal. But then, it seemed too fast, too quick for me. I had caused suffering all my life, suffering to Mokuba, suffering to myself, suffering to everyone. Even that pathetic midget. But, yes, the knife seemed a better choice. Slow and painful… with plenty of blood. I turned it over in my hand as its blade glittered menacingly. 

I took the knife and stared at it for a second. Such a beautiful thing to cause the death of the richest man alive. Yes, I was still the richest man alive, but I wouldn't be alive for much longer.

That second seemed like forever as I went over every moment of my life with my stepfather, all the reasons I deserved to have the blade plunged into my heart. I pulled it away, and then started to thrust it into my chest… then stopped. This was too good, too fast for me. I pulled up the sleeve of my shit and made a long, slender cut along my arm… I stared at it as the blood came out. At fist, it was just a slender red line along my arm… but then it started flowing out, more and more rapidly. As I was watching it, I felt something around my neck… my pendant. My bloodstained arm reached for it and, after struggling, managed to get it open. Mokuba was sitting there, staring at me. I wanted to go to him, to tell him that I was sorry, but by then my whole arm was covered in blood. I took it and smeared it all over my face. It burned in my eyes and tasted sour in my mouth, but I didn't care. This was the punishment I deserved. As even more blood flowed out, my vision began to blur, and everything seemed to fade. Nothing was real… I even thought I heard someone shouting my name. The last thing I remember… slipping peacefully into the dark. 

__

Mokuba… 


	3. Delusional

Because of Yesterday

Chapter Three

When I woke up, I was in a bright white place, with white-clad people standing all around me. I had never seen a place like this before, although I couldn't see very much because my eyesight was blurry. It was like nowhere I'd ever been before… 

But wait! I was Seto Kaiba! I had been virtually everywhere. That left me with only one conclusion. I was in heaven. No… I couldn't be. I was still young and… Memories came flooding back to me. First the argument, then the knife, and now this.

"Oh, Mokuba." I groaned, just as two figures entered

One was typical, wearing white and staring pitifully down at me, but the other… this had to be the big man himself… well, actually he appeared to be more of a midget, but hey, who was going to tell god that he was short. But anyway, he was dressed in a variety of colors, and seemed to be the only one who had any emotion at all. But if that was god, then why was he here? I mean I must have done something pretty bad to have him visit me on my first day… The answer came to me as soon as I had asked the question.

Mokuba.

I thought of him. Alone in the world with no one to protect him. Now all I wanted to do was see him again.

~~~~~~

Suddenly, a hand grabbed mine and started crying. "I'm sorry, I'm so stupid, you shouldn't have made me leave, I'm sorry…" The voice's owner continued saying how sorry it was, but I didn't really care. I was too worried about my brother. I didn't even look at the speaker until they had the audacity to mock my pain and call me "Ni sama." I turned to hit whoever it was when I saw my brother's face staring back at me. "Did he die too?" I thought to myself. Who cared, as long as we were together.

"Mokuba!" I yelled as I stretched out my arms to give him a hug… or at least I tried to. When I moved my left arm, it burnt with a pain so harsh that I was forced to yell.
    
    Then suddenly, I looked at Mokuba as the pieces started falling into place. This was not heaven, it was a hospital. Somehow I had survived. Then I looked at Mokuba again. Did he know what happened? (at this point I'd like to note that my brain probably wasn't functioning at full capacity yet, seeing as Mokuba was crying and holding on to my hand like he would never let go… but anyway…) My little 1% functioning brain and I decided that Mokuba might not have found out yet, so I decided to hide the injured arm behind my back.

Bad idea. It hurt, and I'm not someone to make that claim lightly. **It really HURT**. (At this point, I'd like to think that my brain starts functioning at 2% capacity, so it decided killing my arm wasn't such a good idea.) So I decided to pull my arm out. That didn't really work either. My arm got stuck in the hospital bed. I yelled again, and Mokuba came rushing over to help me. I noticed that the nurses tried to shoo him away at this point, but he didn't really care. I also noticed, as he was working my arm free, that he had bandages on his hands, and that they were covered in red.

"What happened?" I asked as he removed my arm and placed it tenderly back on the bed.

He shivered. "Well…" tears came to his eyes, "you tried to…" He broke off into tears.

I knew what I had done, I wanted to know about his hands. "Who cares what happened to me? Tell me what…" He cut me off, "**I** care about what happened to you! You almost DIED! Seto, you might have died and you almost did. And now you say 'Who cares what happened to me?' I'm sorry Seto, but you've got to get help for this" 

"Help?" I waved away the word, "I don't need help as long as you're there for me…" 

"I WAS there for you, but you pushed me away, Seto, I'm never going to let anything like this happen again. Even if I have to get you a psychiatrist. Even if you have to resign as head of Kaiba Corporation. Even if I have to stand right next to you every day for the rest of our lives. Even if…"

"…you have to break a promise?" I asked, "Remember, as long as…"

"I needed you. Seto, I do need you, I did need you, and I always will need you. How can I be sure that you won't try to…" he paused, gesturing to my arm, "… to do something like that again?" 

"Mokuba," I said matter-of-factly, "You said you didn't need me anymore" 

He stared at me blankly. Then the nurse called from the door, "Come now, Mokuba, you've visited your brother long enough, and besides, you need to get your bandages re-wrapped."

Mokuba stood there, resolutely. "I'm not going."

"Mokie," I sighed, "This is a hospital, How much trouble do you think I could get into before I was put in a straight jacket and toted off to the domino city mental institution?"

That made him laugh.

"Apparently, not much." I replied, "now get going."

He nodded, then ran to the door. When he reached it, he turned around and yelled, "Get better soon, Ni sama," before running off haphazardly, followed by his anxious nurse.

I smiled. I didn't know how long it would take, but with those few words from Mokuba, I knew things would eventually get back to normal… at least I hoped so. 


	4. Determined

Because of Yesterday

Chapter Four

I sat there in the hospital bed, drumming the fingers of my right hand on the stand on the side of the bed. I was extremely annoyed. I had been awake and functioning since an hour after the accident, when Mokuba came to see me, but the nurses had insisted I get a full day's recovery before I resume control of my corporation. Now I only had one hour to wait and the pressure was kill… No. The pressure was annoying me. I got up and paced around the room. The nurses had also said that I would have to wait 48 hours after I regained control of my company to return to my home, then another two days until I returned to my company. When I first heard that I would be forced to wait 5 days until I could go back to my company, I was furious. I shouted and yelled. I threatened to leave, and got up and tried to walk away. I would have too, if I hadn't had an IV needle stuck in my right arm. It ripped out and that arm had to be bandaged too. Then the nurses gave me anesthesia until the head of the hospital was available. (there must be some kind of lawsuit for doing that) Then he came in and explained to me that the stress of running a company might be too much for my body, and that the wound might never fully heal if I was stressed too much, then thrown to the media right away. "Media?" I asked. It turns out that my… arm getting hurt was reported on the news as… me attempting to kill myself. Everyone really wanted me to stay here because they thought that the media would pounce on me and tear Kaiba Corporation's good name to shreds. Well, I could see the sense in waiting a few days to let the story fade away, but I was not a patient person. I decided to take matters into my own capable hands. Tomorrow, I had decided, I was returning to Kaiba Corporation. My helicopter was parked on the hospital's roof, ready for action. And as for those baka reporters… That's what armed guards are for. There were a few minor preparations that needed to be taken care of first, namely telling Mokuba the plan and making sure that he was okay with it. But how was I supposed to go tell Mokuba if I wasn't even supposed to sit up? Surely they wouldn't let me walk over there and…

~~~~~~

Suddenly I heard the door open. 

"Ni Sama" Mokuba gasped, falling to the floor.

"Mokuba" I cried, running over to him, then picking him up (making both my arms ache) and laying him on my bed. "What happened to you?"

The room was silent for a few moments, the only sound that could be heard was Mokuba's labored breathing. Then he spoke, "Ni sama…" he started.

"Shhhh…." I said, putting my finger on his lips, "You can tell me later."

"No." he said, "I want to tell you now. That's why I came here."

I sighed, "Go ahead and tell me, but take it easy, okay?"

"Well… They opened the cuts in my hands again, and…"

"What cuts?" I asked. I had asked almost the entire staff of this building, and none of them seemed to know.

"Well…" Mokuba began, then told me the whole story of what happened while he was at Yugi's house. 

I just stared at him. I knew it was an accident, and that there was nothing I could have done to prevent him from cutting his hands on the TV like that, but it was still my fault. If I hadn't…

Suddenly his words interrupted my thoughts. "Ni Sama… are you okay?" he asked.

I quickly snapped back to reality and smiled, "Course I am," I answered, "You're here, aren't you?"

He nodded, then spoke, "Ni sama, I want to leave."

"So do I," I replied, "tomorrow we'll…"

He cut me off, "No, today. Ni sama, they opened my hands again and took out the shards of glass they couldn't get earlier…"

"Well, that's good." I said smiling, "now that that's done, your hand will heal."

"No, It's not good!" he yelled, "They did it while I was awake because I was allergic to the stuff they give you to make you fall asleep…" tears came to his eyes, "It hurt so much, Ni sama, and I felt every piece being taken out, then I got all weird, and then everything went black… Ni sama, I was so scared before it went black, I thought I was going to die and never see you again and…"

I was furious as I started to yell, "Those quacks! I'll sue them for every last penny they have! They'll never be able to treat another patient again once I'm done with them! This is malpractice and I'll…" 

Mokuba stopped me again. "Ni sama, can we just go home now?" he asked softly.

"Of course," I replied, picking Mokuba up (even though it did hurt my arms quite a bit) and put him on one of those rolling hospital beds. "Now Mokuba," I said, "We're going to have to be very quiet so they won't spot us…"

"And if they do see us?" he asked, even though I could see by the sparkle in his eyes that he knew perfectly well what the answer was.

I shrugged, "We run like hell and hope no one can catch us. Come on, let's go."

It was just then that we heard the voice of the hospital's manager over the telecom, ~Mokuba Kaiba is out of his room. He is a short raven-haired child who has just had surgery. If he is seen he is to be brought back to room 187. That is all~

Mokuba looked at me. I nodded. 

"BONZAI!" We yelled at the same time as we burst out the door, I pushing Mokuba down the hall on the hospital bed.

As we were making our way to the helicopter platform, Mokuba grabbed a vaccination needle off a table. Then waved it around saying, "Anyone who tries to stop us gets a shot!"

I smiled as we boarded the helicopter, medical personnel chasing after us.

"Get us up in the air, now!" I yelled to the pilot. 

"Of course, " he replied as we began our ascent. 

I carried Mokuba to a seat and sat down next to him. "You okay?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He had fallen asleep, his head on my shoulder.

I sighed. We were finally going home. 


End file.
